cfpfandomcom-20200214-history
Five minute presentations
The session will be a string of 5-minute presentations, timing strictly enforced, on any topic related to Computers, Freedom, Privacy, or Technology Policy. It's currently scheduled for Wednesday at 5:30ish. If you're attending CFP, please use this page to sign up as a potential speaker. We'll also have the opportunity to signup onsite. If we get more people signing up than we have time available, we'll give priority to the attendees who submitted "birds of a feature" proposals, and then overflow into other rooms or perhaps draw at random or something like that. TBD. We've included a sample to give an idea of how it works. If you haven't used a wiki before, click on "Edit this page" to get started; once you do, there's a link to help at the top of the page. = Potential speakers and topics = "Anonymous Coward" on the Slashdot effect What is the Slashdot effect, and is it growing or shrinking? These simple questions are not amenable to easy answers. A quick summary of the research, and some thoughts about what other group blogs can learn from this. well, okay, not really; this is just a hypothetical example; but presumably you get the idea "netzpolitik.org" - advocacy 2.0 in germany netzpolitik.org is one of the most linked blogs in germany. It covers digital rights and open source issues. I'll give a short overview about activism for digital rights in germany using blogs and social media. Markus Beckedahl Frederick Lane on "Generation MyFace" The current crop of college and high school students are voluntarily living very public lives online. Are they changing society's attitudes towards privacy and decorum, or will they come to rue those drunken cell phone shots when graduate school, work, and marriage loom? Frederick Lane (http://www.FrederickLane.com) is the author of several books on technology, law, and society, including most recently "The Court and the Cross: The Religious Right's Crusade to Reshape the Supreme Court" (Beacon 2008). He is currently working on his fifth book, "People in Glass Houses: American Law, Technology, and the Right to Privacy" (Beacon 2009). John Ohno on privacy in the age of ubiquitous computing Ubiquitous computing is often seen as inseparable from the more orwellian aspects of a surveillance/police state because for its functionality to be useful, it needs to track personal information. John Ohno ( http://www.accela-labs.com ) will be talking about a spin on the ubicomp concept that retains the usefulness of ubiquitous computing environments while also retaining the legal and ethical rights to privacy and consent. Jeremy Duffy - Preventing Identity Theft with Credit Freezes Most ID Theft is based on access to credit reports (leasing property, getting a cell-phone, buying a new car or TV). A simple credit freeze is cheap (and free in some cases) and is the ONLY way to currently PREVENT ID Theft from happening in the first place. Many businesses have moved in on the problem to take advantage of people's fears (monitoring and insurance), but a credit freeze makes these mostly unnecessary. Jon Garfunkel on the Protocol for Online Abuse Reporting (PONAR) The person who finds himself or herself the target of injurious speech somewhere on the Internet is sometimes at a loss-- there's no consistent way to find the author of the words, the publisher of the domain, or even someone to turn to for good advice. It's often easier to fight an alleged copyright abuse with a CDMA takedown notice. PONAR is a proposed system for standardizing the reporting of online abuse, encompassing a standard button, a standard form, and a standard process. The protocol doesn't promise to make harmful speech magically disappear; it is merely a standard way for reporting it so that the abuse claim can be routed to the responsible parties so they can take appropriate action. Online Anonymity and Tor The Tor Project (https://torproject.org) develops free and open-source software that provides online anonymity to the everyday Internet user. The Tor Project's core development team of ten people provides the Tor proxy software, an easy to use GUI called Vidalia, a Firefox plugin called Torbutton, and a host of utilities related to managing Tor. I'll discuss why this is a good thing and some user cases where Tor is a lifesaver. Andrew Lewman Hannibal Travis on Google Technology Policy Hannibal Travis (http://law.fiu.edu/faculty/faculty_travis.htm), one of the winners of the Yale Journal of Law and Technology (YJoLT) writing contest, will present his essay on The Future According to Google: Technology Policy from the Standpoint of America's Fastest-Growing Technology Company. (draft, .pdf). Anthony Ciolli on Privacy and Civil Procedure Anthony Ciolli, formerly of AutoAdmit.com, one of the winners of the YJoLT writing contest, will present his essay on Technology Policy, Internet Privacy, and the Federal Rules of Civil Procedure (draft, .pdf). Harlan Yu on Government Data Transparency Harlan Yu of the Center for Information Technology Policy and the Department of Computer Science at Princeton, one of the winners of the YJoLT writing contest along with his colleagues, will present his essay on Government Data and the Invisible Hand (draft, .pdf). moot (4chan) on Online Communities as a Case Study moot of 4chan.org will talk about the untapped potential he feels online communities hold for research, using 4chan as an example, and will relate some phenomena and experiences he personally has witnessed and analyzed. Alex Selkirk on The Common Datatrust Foundation The Common Datatrust Foundation is a newly formed nonprofit dedicated to enabling new forms of information-sharing that are currently impossible due to privacy limitations. Alex Selkirk’s presentation will focus on a specific problem—the subprime mortgage crisis—to illustrate how such information-sharing could lead to innovative research, more effective policymaking, and greater transparency, as well as greater privacy protections for the public. David Riphagen on Social Network Sites & Third Parties Interaction between Social Network Sites (SNS) and third parties has entered the third generation. The first generation was characterized by pulling data into the network from other websites, such as Facebooks Beacon from the Blockbuster website. The second generation concentrated on giving third parties access to SNS by providing means to develop applications for the SNS platform, thus pushing information out of the SNS and pulling processed information in. The third generation of Social Network Site and third party integration foresees in both pushing out information from SNS to third parties and pulling in information from other websites. Where does this leave the user? David Riphagen, a researcher from Delft University of Technology and hosted by EPIC in Washington, DC, fills you in on the subject and informs you about the research on this subject at Delft University of Technology. System is another computer-related freelance writing jobs in high demand in a business environment. Their tasks include the creation of an information system that includes staff responsible for procedures relating to the acquisition.